Flora and Helia: A Vampire Love Story
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: This is a story about Flora and Helia but with alittle twist, Helia is a vampire. Enjoy :) On HIATUS till further notice.
1. Inroduction

Flora and Helia: A Vampire Love Story Introduction, Helia was vampire who was madly in love with the Nature fairy Flora. He is was cursed as a vampire when he was very young. But unlike many other vampires he doesn't suck human blood. Not even animal blood, he cant stand to bring harm to any living things. So his grandfather Salidine, who is also the headmaster at Red Fountain, makes him a special potion for Helia's vampire nourishments. Another reason Helia is not like other vampires is he doesn't burn in the sun (or sparkle which is completely absurd) thanks to another potion his grandfather makes. Any way enough of the introduction lets check what Helia is up to now. I'm sure it has something to with a certain nature fairy.


	2. 1 The Stalking Vampire

Helia's POV

I was in Flora's and her roommate Bloom's room, watching flora sleep like a creepy stalker from her desk chair. But I cant help my self she is so beautiful when she sleeps. _Oh, Flora please be mine._ I thought,Anyway, I guess you read the introduction, so I wont have to explain who or what I am, right? Good. But I guess I'll have to explain how I know my precious Flora.

One day I was flying to Red Fountain. Yes vampires can fly. Now back to my story. I was going there to deliver paintings to Grandfather for the school. But when I was heading there, and was passing Alfea in the process, I heard the most beautiful voice. So I followed it to balcony and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Thank God I was miles up from the balcony and she didn't see me. stared at her for good ten minutes watching and listening to her care for her plants. But then I realized I got to go to deliver these paintings. So I went to Red Fountain and asked Grandfather about her. All he knew was her name and her powers, which is nature. But that's it. So I went to ask my friends who goes to RF and they told me a lot about her. And ever since then I've been smitten. So I wrote poems about her, I drew portraits of her, and getting to the habit of watching her sleep. Since I never get tire. Vampires seldom do. Oh, I forgot to explain about me not being a student at RF. I dropped out to go to art school. But now I transferred back for Flora. Tomorrow will be the start of the new year. And there will be a party afterwards for all the schools held at Alfea. Anyway back to here and now, me being a creepy stalker and watching the girl I love sleep. She turned over and face me with a troubled look. _I hope she is not have a bad dream, I wish I can comfort her._ I thought. But then she starts turning and groaning. Uh-oh better get going or else she'll wake up and see me. I went the balcony and saw the sun was about to rise I took one last look at her and thought, _Till I see again my precious flower._


	3. 2 The Party

2. The Party

Flora's POV

"Rise and shine, Flower Girl." Stella screamed to my face. "Stella!" I said whacking with of my many pillows. "Come on, my dear, you don't want to miss the party do you?" She asked dancing around the room. "You know the party is a way of saying 'Your summer vacation is over time to hit the books'." I said getting out of bed. "Well, who cares? Its still a party and I get to my darling Brandon." She said with a dreamy sigh. "And I cant wait to see Sky." Bloom said getting out of bed also with a dreamy look. I just rolled my eyes and snicker and went to my wardrobe to see what I can wear for the party. "Uh-uh, Flora I already go a perfect outfit for you." Stella said behind. I turned around and saw the most immodest dress ever. It was a green dress with a REALLY deep V-neck. With slits on each side of the hips, and two slits at both legs. I couldn't help but blush. "Is that for me or a hooker?" I asked pointing at the dress. "Fine. Be that way. Then I'll wear it." Stella changing it to orange and stomping out of the room. "Wow, I didn't know you can joke like that, Flora. What's gotten into you?" Bloom asked while waking up her rabbit Kiko. "I don't know I guess I have to stop hanging around Aisha and Musa so much." I said giggling. Bloom started giggle, but then we were bursting out laughing like crazy. I stopped laughing and was looking for my pixie. "Hey, have you seen Chatta?" I asked Bloom. "No. She's not sleeping in her bed?"

I went to the flower bed I made her and seen that she wasn't in it. "Don't worry, Flora, I'm here." I turned around and saw Chatta floating in the air with Amore. Suddenly a realization hit me. "You were talking to Amore about finding me a boyfriend again, aren't you?" I asked her. Amore flew out of the room quickly and Chatta looked sheepish. "Well…I….uh….since it's a party and all…well look at the time. Gotta go bye." she flew out of the room before I could scold her. I just sat on my bed and sigh. "Why don't you want a boyfriend, Flora?" Bloom asked sitting beside me. "I didn't say that. Its just I want to find him for myself. Every time Chatta and Amore pick out someone, he usually has a girlfriend or is not my type. I just want to find the right one first. Then ask for Chatta's and Amore's help. And besides I don't need a boyfriend when have friends like you guys." I said collapsing back on my bed. "Well what type of guy do you like?" Bloom asked me. "A guy who is sweet, sensitive, and is a gentleman, and for someone who loves nature as much as I do. But that's a lot to ask for isn't it?" I said sitting and looked at Boom.

"No, its not. I'm sure you will meet a guy who is exactly like that."

I sighed and said, "I hope so. Anyway lets get ready for the party." Bloom nodded and picked an outfit from her wardrobe. I zapped on my favorite dress which is a pink strapless dress with red band on the chest with a pink flower in the middle, and the skirt part is pink with red flowers all over it. And to go with it I wear my pick knitted short sleeve cardigan and pearl pink flats. Bloom and I went out into the living room to meet up with the other girls. Stella adjusted her dress so that it doesn't have that much of V-neck and the slits on the hips but the slits on the legs remain. "You were right that dress was so immodest." Stella told me. "Well it kinda looks better on than it would me anyway." I said giggling.

"Doesn't it?" she said posing

"STELLA!" everyone but me yelled I was just shaking my head and giggle.

"What, Flora pointed it out." she said with a confused face.

A few moments later at the party.

The party was at the common grounds of Alfea. There are food tables, a huge dance floor, large speakers blaring out music, and also a stage for the headmistress Faragonda to give a speech. We were looking for the boys till Stella found them. "Yoo-hoo, Snookums!" She called out to Brandon. "Honey-boo!" Brandon exclaimed and ran up to embrace her. Aisha looked at me and mouthed, _Honey-boo?._ I couldn't help but laugh. Then the coupled went and hang out with each other. Leaving me and Aisha alone. "Do you want to dance and show every one how cool we are?" Aisha asked. I laughed and said, "No, I'm going to get some food."

"Okay, catch you later." She said and headed for the dance floor while I headed to the fruit table.

After I was done loading my plate with food I went to eat near the lake. But once I got there I dropped my plate. Because sitting on a rock in front of me was the most BEAUTIFUL boy I ever seen. He had long raven blue hair in a ponytail, a long skinny handsome face, with beautiful midnight blue eyes. Then I looked down at his lap and saw he was drawing a beautiful picture at the lake. I couldn't help but sighed dreamily. But then he turned his head and saw me staring at him. I quickly blush and quickly start to pick up the food that was on the ground. "Do you need some help?" I looked up and saw standing there looking at me. I just gulped. _Speak Flora. Don't just sit there like an idiot. _"Well…I…uh" I uttered out._ Smooooth Flora. _I thought. I just shook my head and stammered out, "Y-yes. I-I do."

He bend down and started to help me. "I'm Helia." he said. "F-flora." I stammered. "That's a nice name." he said smiling. His smile is so breathtaking. I can feel my cheeks get redder and concentrate on picking up the food. But then I realized I could just use magic to make it disappear. I said a disappearing spell and the food disappeared. Helia looked down at his hands confused. But he just shook it off and helped me to stand up. And while still holding my hand he bowed to me and said, "It's an honor to meet you." Then he kissed my hand. If my face wasn't red before I'm pretty sure its red now. I probably look like a tomato. Just then I saw Chatta coming. Saved by the pixie. I start to feel less shy with Chatta around. "Flora! Where were you? I looked everywhere-" she stopped when she saw Helia. She looked down at our hands with a 'why didn't tell me you had a boyfriend' look. I looked down where she look and saw that Helia was still holding my hand. He saw what I was looking at and pulled his hand back embarrassed. "So how long have you been going to Red Fountain?" I asked him. "I went one year. But I dropped out cause I wanted to go to go art school. And I'm also a pacifist. But now I'm back." He explained. "Why did you transferred back if you're a pacifist?" I asked. He just shrugged and said, "I started to miss the defense classes and some other classes. And even though I'm a pacifist its good to learn to fight and defend myself and the ones I cared about."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." I said.

" There you are Flora!" a voice said behind said. I turned around and saw all my friends there. They had a 'don't you how worry we were' look. But then they saw Helia they broke into big smiles. _Uh-oh I'm in for it._ I thought. "Oh, I see you girls met Helia." Brandon said coming to the front group. _Thank you Brandon._ I thought thankfully. "Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"We all know him." Replied Timmy.

"How?"

"Well he's Saladine's grandson, so sometimes he comes and visit. And deliver art work for RF." Brandon explained.

"Wow that's so cool." I said looking at Helia. He blushed and look at the ground.(authors side note: yes in this in this story vampires blush. Anyway back to Flora)

Oh wow he's cuter blushing.

"Anyway, Helia, this my girlfriend Princess Stella of Solaria. Sky's girlfriend is Bloom princess of the lost planet Domino. Princess Aisha of Andros. Riven's girlfriend Musa of Melody. And Timmy's girlfriend Princess Tecna from Zenith." Brandon said introducing everyone. "And I see you've already met Princess Flora of Linphea." Brandon said with teasing look. Both Helia and I blushed turn our heads. "It was meeting Helia, but we have to go to hear Headmistress Faragonda speech." Bloom said turning around

"Of course, I'll go with." Helia said walking with us to hear Ms. F speech.

"I hope you enjoy your last week of summer of vacation catching up with friends. We will keep this rule of enjoying your last week summer vacation here."

Once she that the crowd broke out into a cheer.

"All right, settle down, settle down." Ms. F said before continuing on. "First welcome new freshman of all schools. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here on Magix. Sophomores and Juniors welcome back. And seniors congratulations on your last year and since you are seniors you will be helping teach the classes. Now tomorrow I suspect the sophomores and the juniors of Alfea in the dining room at 8:00 a.m. sharp. Now enjoy the rest of the party. Now, Musa would you like to get up here and sing?" She said and got off the stage. Musa ran to the stage with a happy look on her face. Once she got there she said, "This song for my friend, Flora." Then Demi Lovato's Catch me started to play._ Oh-no._ I thought. Helia looked at me confused. "Uh…its my favorite song." I replied. "Well, would you like to dance to your favorite song?" He asked holding out his hand towards me. I just blushed and nodded. He smiled and led to me the dance floor. We started to dance and I was having the more fun than I have in my life. And it was the best day of my life.


	4. 3 A New Curse

Helia's POV

"Looks like Edward Cullen finally met his Bella." Riven teased me on our way to our dorms at RF. "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME EDWARD CULLEN! He freaking sparkles in the sun for crying out loud." I said while glaring at him. "Well you write poems and do art. What's the difference?" Riven said giving me a teasing grin. I gave him a death glare. "Dude, not cool." Sky scolded Riven. He just sighed rolled his eyes. "Judging by the way Flora was blushing and stammering, I think she likes you." Brandon told me with a smirk. "You really think so?" I asked him.

"Yes, I never seen her act like that before." Brandon replied. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, Loverboy, we are our room now." Riven said breaking out of my trance. "Well see you guys tomorrow in class." Sky said while he and Brandon head to their room at the end of the hall. "I'm going to video chat Tecna." Timmy said heading to the single bedroom of our dorm. Riven and I shared a bedroom. Him and Timmy used to share this dorm before I arrived. "So are you going to stalk Flora again tonight?" Riven asked me while taking off his clothes and leaving his boxers on. _Ugh, does this guy have any dignity? _I thought. I know we're dudes but still. "I'm not stalking. I'm just merely watching her sleep." I said offensively. "Which is basically the same thing. And what are you doing?" He asked me while I was getting my art supplies out. "Getting my sketchbook and pencils. I'm going to draw why she sleeps." I replied putting them in my art satchel. "And that's not freaking creepy at all." Riven said sarcastically. I grab the bottom pillow from my bed and threw it at him aiming for his face. Unfortunately he caught it. "Dude we are not chicks and we are not going to do a pillow fight." He said annoyed. "Who said that we were going to?" I said while getting my satchel and heading out to Flora's balcony.

A few moments later….

Once again I was watching the love of my life sleeping. Sitting in my usual spot which is her desk chair I started to draw her. Since her back was to me I started to do that side first. I first did her hair. I love how her hair looks when she is sleeping. "Helia." My heart stop. _Oh, crap, she knows I'm here. Now what?_ I thought worried. Then I realized her back was to me. As quietly as I could I went around her bed to see if she was still asleep. Thank God she was. "Helia." she said again._ Oh my God, she's saying my name in my sleep. Maybe she's dreaming about me. _I thought excitedly. I sit down crossed legged and flipping my page I started to do her front side.

A few minutes later….

Whew, finally done. I guess I'll had back and get some sleep. Every month vampires sleep for a week to strengthen us. But then we are good for the rest of the month. I got my satchel, blew her a kiss, and then headed out.

Later at Red Fountain….

I was asleep dreaming about Flora until I felt a itching sensation. I started scratching like crazy until I felt something furry. I gasp, shoot straight up in turn my lamp. "Dude, I was sleeping…WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Riven exclaimed getting out of bed. "What is it?" I asked scared. He ran and got a mirror and showed it to me. I has raven blue hair all over my face, and a snout with large teeth. But I still also have my vampire teeth. And my eyes had a little amber in them. They usual turn red in vampire form. But now they are both. I looked down at my hands and see fur on them also and I saw the claws too. I got out of bed and look at my feet. They had fur and claws as well. "I have to speak to my grandfather." I told Riven and hurried out of the room. "I'm coming with, dude." Riven replied and catched up to me.

In Saladin's office….

"It seems that the witch and the wizard who cursed as a vampire made you into a hybrid." Grandfather explained to me. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry my grandson. But they must try to get to me through you. I'm so sorry for this." Grandfather said looking really apologetic. "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. I'm just wondering how can Flora love me now." I said depressed, "Dude are you kidding? Chicks dig werewolves, let alone hybrids." Riven said reassuringly. " I don't know." I said still depressed. "Well I heard a lot of girls like Klaus from the Vampire Diaries." He informed me. "Yeah, but Flora's different, she is not like most girls." I said looking up at him. "Exactly, and unlike most girls, I doubt she cares about looks." He said with a smirk on his face. "He is right, Helia, Flora is a sweet girl. I think she love you for who you are in the heart." My grandfather said surprising both at me and Riven. And I instantly blush at the thought of us talking about girls in front of my grandfather. "Thank you, Grandfather. We will be heading to bed now. Goodnight." I said while me and Riven got out of our chair. "You are welcome my grandson and goonight to also." Grandfather said while heading to his bedroom.


	5. 4 The New Year

Helia's POV

It was 7:00 Monday morning when

Riven and I told the other guys what happened to me last night. They all seemed surprised at first but they got over it. "At least you guys accept it. But Flora…" I said looking down at the floor. Everyone gave Riven a confused look. "He's worried that Flora wont love him." He explained. "Are you kidding she is the least shallowest girl I know." Brandon assured me. "She may seem that way. But she might changed once she sees me like that." I said. Sky rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, how bout this, I text Bloom and see what kind of guy Flora likes, and see if she cares about looks." Sky said getting out his phone. I just nodded while he text Bloom. "According to my calculations, there's a 75% that Flora will love you." Timmy said. "ONLY 75%!?" I exclaimed. "Nice going Timmy." Riven said bopping Timmy on the head. "Ow, and I was just trying to be helpful." Timmy said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you are far from helpful." I said annoyed. "Okay, Bloom just texted back and said that Flora likes guys who are sweet, smart, sensitive, and loves natures as much as she does. And she doesn't care about looks." Sky informed me. "She didn't want know why you asked?" I asked him confused. "I told her that you wanted to know. Duh." He replied. "Oh gee, thanks for making me look like a fool." I replied sarcastically. "Hey I didn't what her to think I was crushing on Flora." Sky replied defensively. Just then Brandon's cell beep. "It's Stella, she wants to know if we can all hang out in Magix this evening after school." Brandon informed us. We all replied yes and Brandon sent her our response.

Same time at Alfea

Flora's POV

I woke up and realized I have an hour to get ready for breakfast. I quickly zapped my outfit. Which is a white knee-length flowy V-neck dress with a built-in light pink shirt in the V part, a pink flower beading at the bottom of the V, and a belt on my waist tied with a bow. And with it she had cowgirl boots with a flower embroidery stitching. I ran out to the balcony and started to care for my plants. After I was done I went into the living and found all the girls are awake and ready. "Why do we have to get up so early?" Stella complained. "I asked you that yesterday when we got up to get ready for the party yesterday." Musa said annoyed. "Because we had to look perfect, and in case you haven't notice Riven couldn't keep his eyes off of you. And its all thanks to me. But this is just class." Stella said. Musa just rolled her eyes and headed out the door. And then we all followed her to the dining hall. "Hey Flora, what did you think of Helia?" Aisha. I instantly blushed and looked at the floor. "I knew it, I knew that you like him. And its pretty obvious he likes you too." She said with a sly smile. "You really think so?" I asked now getting redder. "Of course, now stop blushing or else every one thinks you have a fever." She said laughing. I laughed with her. I thought about Helia all last night. I know we just met but he seems really sweet and just perfect. But I don't know if he'll like a tree hugger like me. But I can hope right? Right. Anyway I went into the dining hall with the other girls. Once every one got into their tables Miss F stand up in the balcony where her and the teachers eat. "Once again, welcome back, sophomores and juniors. This year each of you will gain a new power. The sophomores will earn their Charmix and the juniors will earn their Enchantix. To earn your Charmix you have to get out of your comfort zone and do something you never done before. You have to reveal your deepest secret and that's how you earned your Charmix. And the juniors will have to sacrifice themselves to earned their Enchantix. Now enjoy your breakfast then head to class." She said and then went back to join their teachers.

"This should interesting." Musa said smiling.

"What are you smiling about? You have to reveal something to." Aisha said taking a bite from her muffin.

"Oh yeah that's right." She said sounding disappointed.

"I wonder if she's going to reveal that she hates Riven." Stella said giving Musa a teasing smile.

"I don't hate Riven." Musa said offensively.

"Well I don't know how you stand him. I mean he is always a jerk to you." Stella said taking a bite out from a crescent roll.

"He can be sweet sometimes." Musa said shrugging.

"Yeah, I'll see it when I believe it." Stella said laughing. Aisha laughed also.

"Seriously? Flo, what do you think?" Musa asked me. I looked up from my blueberry oatmeal and replied, "Well, I don't think he'll be sweet in front of us but with you…" I trailed off. Musa gave Stella and Aisha smirks before digging into her eggs. "So Flora are you excited to see Helia today?" Stella asked with a smirk on her face. I dropped my spoon on the table, and I feel myself blushing. "W-what d-do you mean?" I stuttered. "I invited the boys to spend the evening with the boys. And I mean _all _the boys, including Helia." Stella said a with a teasing grin. I looked at all the other and said, "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

All the girls looked sheepish. "Well we were but we had to come here." Bloom said. "U-huh." I said rolling my eyes and getting back to my oatmeal.

That evening at Alfea

Helia's POV

We were at Alfea picking up the girls with our Wind riders._ Maybe Flora can ride with me. _I thought happily. I smiled at the thought of Flora holding tightly to me on the rider. "Hey look there's Aisha and Flora." Sky said getting out of my trance. I looked up and saw Aisha and Flora on Aisha's wind rider. _I guess she'll be riding with Aisha._ I thought sadly. "Where's the other girls?" Brandon asked them. "Well they decided to walk." Aisha explained taking off her helmet. "Yeah in your version of the truth. She made that decision for them. We were supposed to walk but she got her rider and grab me and well here are." Flora said giggling._ God, her laugh is cute._ I thought smiling. Then Flora looked up and notice me and instantly start to blush. But just as we was about to say our greetings the other girls came. They bend down and started to pant. "Hey, girls did you enjoy your walk?" Aisha asked with a smirk on her face. All the girls, except Flora who was bursting out laughing, glared at Aisha. Bloom straighten up and looked at me. "Hello Helia, its nice to see you again." She said politely. "Its nice to see you too." I said smiling. Then I look at Flora and said, "Hi Flora." She blushed more and look at the ground._ I love how shy she is. _I thought smiling. "H-hi H-Helia." She stuttered and looked up. That's when I finally notice her outfit. Before I stop myself I blurted out, "You look stunning." All of the guys and girls, except Flora, burst out laughing while me and Flora blushed and looked down at the ground. Stella wiped away her tears and, "Come on, the mall is calling for me." She grabbed Brandon and they both got on his rider. And then all the other guys got on their riders with their girlfriends. _Okay here goes nothing._ I thought nervously. "Flora d-do y-you want t-to r-ride with me?" I stammered while blushing. She blushed and replied, "W-well I was planning on riding with Aisha." I looked down and said "Oh." Aisha winked then turned to Flora and said, "Actually Flora, the pixies wants to ride because they never rode a Wind rider before." Flora looked down at the ground and was blushing. "Oh okay." She said while getting her helmet. I got on then she got on behind me. Then I felt the most amazing thing, her wrapping her arms around me. But yet she was sitting to far back. "You can scoot closer if you want." I said nervously. "O-okay." She stammered and scoot closer. My heart skipped a beat when she snuggle her head against my back.

Back to Flora's POV

I didn't know what came over me. I don't know why I snuggled my head against his back. I quickly lifted my neck and instantly started blushing. "S-sorry." I stammered. "It's okay, I rather enjoyed." He said. I couldn't help but blush more. _God, I have to stop blushing do much._ I thought. There was and awkward silent but thankfully we got into the mall's parking lot.

"Yay! The mall! Lets go in Little Miss Fairy." Stella said excitedly while dragging Brandon and Bloom. Sky just sighed and shook his head and then follow them. Lockette and Amore flew after them. "I'm going to see if I can get a job at the music store, Come on, Riven." Musa said dragging Riven. "Why do I gave to come?" He asked annoyed. "Because I said so and I need you to give in a good word for me." She said still dragging him. He just rolled his eyes and grunted, with Tune followed soon after. "Let's go Timmy, I want to get a job at the Magix Apple store." Tecna said taking Timmy's hand and they both walked into the mall. Digit followed them talking about all the new gadgets they have. "I'm going to see if I can get a job at Atheletixs." Aisha said running into the mall, with Piff on her head sleeping. "I don't get, if Aisha and Tecna are princesses then why are they applying for a job?" Helia asked me. I suddenly realized that we were the only 2 near the mall's entrance. I feel myself blushing. _Great, just when I cooled off. _I thought. "You know you blush a lot." He said giving me his heart-stopping smile. And I couldmt help but blush more. "Uh, you didn't answer my question." He said while we walked in the mall. "What question?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why is Aisha and Tecna getting jobs if they're princesses?" He asked

"Oh, well, I guess they want to be something that they love. And we like to be independent. I'm planning to get a job at the flower shop." I said while we were getting on the elevator.

"Oh…I guess that makes sense. I want to be independent too. And not rely on my grandfather. So I'm planning to work at the art shop right next to the flower shop." he smiling. I couldn't help but blush again.


	6. 5 Confessions (Part 1)

A couple months later…on a saturday

Flora's POV

It's almost summer and I haven't got my Charmix yet. All the other girls did. Man I really want to have it before junior year. Well luckily there a couple weeks left. So maybe I'll have time to get mine. I hope.

Anyway, about me and Helia. We gotten to be really good friends but I want something more. And I hope he feels the same way. Everyone tells me that he likes me. But I don't know why would he like a nature freak like me. Although, every time I said that to the girls and Chatta they just yell at me and tell to shut up.

I finally decided to tell him how I feel. I got this morning and wrote him a letter and put in a envelope with a flower crystal of love picture on it.

Now I'm walking out into the quad carrying some books to read and the letter with Chatta flying behind going on how Helia would love me back. I just ignored and looked at the ground blushing. Yes I am in love with him. But I only used like in the letter so not to freak him out that much. I was thinking of a reaction when I bumped into someone and dropped my books and letter. I looked up to see Mirta with a dazed look on her head. "I'm so sorry Mirta." I said bending down to pick my things. "It's all right, Flora. Its not like you did on purpose." she said bending down to help me. And for all things she picked the letter. "Oooo, the crystal flower of love. I wonder who this for?" She said giving a teasing look. I instantly blushed. "It must be for Saladin's grandson." She said handing me the letter. "How did you know?" I asked shocked. "Please, the whole magical dimension knows. Well, anyway, bye." She said and run off. I just shook my head and headed into the forest. But once I got there. I dropped my books and the letter again. Helia was sitting on a rock meditating with the sun shining down on him. He looks so handsome that I couldn't help but sighed out, "Helia." He opened his eyes and turned around and saw me. I blushed and quickly bend down to pick up my books again. "Hey, Flora let me help you." He said taking me by surprise. He bend down and started to help me. Unfortunately I picked my books and he picked up my letter._ Ugh, why does this keep happening to me. _I thought annoyed. "The crystal flower of love." He said observing the letter. "You know it?" I asked. "Yes. This letter must be the one who has your heart." He said. I just looked down and blushed. "Well I gotta say, whoever is receiving this letter is a lucky guy." He said with a disappointed look. _Could it be?_ I thought but I just shook it off. "Actually it's for…my parents." I said. _Whew, nice save, Flora. _I thought to myself. "Oh, well that's really sweet of you." He said handing me back the letter. Then he turned around and started to leave. "See you later." I said. "Okay, bye." He said heading to the trail from here to RF.

"And that's what we call a missing opportunity." Chatta said coming from behind me. I started to turn around and leave for my room but I was blocked by Chatta. "Chatta, what are you doing?" I asked. "I am not moving till you give him that letter and tell him how you feel." She said giving me alittle push near the trail. "I don't know Chatta." I said hesitantly. "Oh, come on, did you see his face when he looked that letter? He so likes you." She said still pushing me.

"If he likes me how come he hasn't said anything?" I asked.

"Cuz he's a boy. Boys don't know how to this kinda of thing. Now go catch with him." She said.

Here goes nothing.

I thought. I threw my books and the letter on the ground. And then I ran into the trail and saw Helia miles away. "HELIA!" I shouted. But he still kept walking. I ran up the trail more. "HELIA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He stopped in his tracks and turned and saw me. And then he came walking towards. "That was so desperate of me." I said regretting my decision. "He's coming back that's a good thing." She reassured me. "Yes, Flora, what is it?" He asked coming to stand in front of me. "Well, the thing is…that…I'm sorry I never done anything like this before." I said. "Well, Flora was it you're trying to do?" He asked. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" But I was cut off from Helia's phone beeping. "Uh, excuse me Flora." he said getting out his phone. "It's a text from my grandfather. And he said for me to see him. So I have to go." He said putting it away. "Oh, okay we can talk some other time." I replied. Then he turned around starting to walk away again. "Flora, what are you doing? Don't let him get away." Chatta whispered to me. "How about if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked. "Flora, trust your heart." Chatta said pushing me towards the trail._ Okay, time to trust my heart. I pray to God that I hope its right._ I thought. I ran into the entrance of the trail. I saw Helia a couples miles away. "Helia!" I shouted running a couple feet. It seems like he didn't hear me. I ran a coulple more feet and shouted, "Helia, I really like you."

The exact same moment in Helia's POV

"Helia I really like you." I heard Flora said. I stopped walking._ YAY! Flora likes me. Best day of my life._ I thought. "And I like.." I paused then turn around to face her "you" I finished and blew her a kiss. She blushed but also have a big grin on her face. "I knew he'll say it back." Chatta said. I was going to turn around but then I saw something glowing. "My Charmix!" Flora excitedly yelled. Then I saw do the cutest thing. She twirled around and hugged her pixie. _Okay, I got to kiss her. Like right now._ I thought. I walked towards hers. Chatta looked at and wink and let go of Flora. Once I got in front of Flora I cupped her face in my hands. "Helia, what…" But I cut her off by crashing my lips on hers. She was alittle surprise at first and I feel her blushing more. But she kissed me back while putting her hands on my face. "Not in front of the pixie." Aisha said coming out of nowhere interrupting and kissed. Me and Flora looked at each other and instantly started to blush. "Why not, Aisha?" Chatta asked annoyed

"Because, you and the pixies are like children." Aisha answered.

"But what about Amore? She is the pixie of love." Chatta said defensively.

"I'm just joking. But you shouldn't be watching people while they kiss. Its rude." Aisha scolded. "What are doing here anyway, Aisha?" Flora asked. "I was going to got to Pixie Village, and see how the other pixies are." Aisha explained. "Okay have fun." Flora said then Aisha walked away. "I must go now my flower. But lets meet later at the lake." I said taking her hand and kissed. I looked up and smile that she blushed. "O-okay, see you at the lake, b-bye." She said blushing even more. I gave a kiss on the cheek then headed back to RF.

Later at Red Fountain…

I walked to RF with a huge grin on my face. _Flora likes me. And I kissed her and then she kissed me back. _I thought excitedly with my grin getting wider, if that's possible. I saw the guys sitting near a big oak tree. Its our hangout spot. Riven was listening to music, Timmy was on his Ipad, and Sky and Brandon were practicing with their swords. I went towards them still smiling. When I got there they gave me confused looks. "Flora said she likes me." I said excitedly.

"That's great." they said in unison

"Who admitted first?" Riven asked.

"Flora did." I said excitedly.

"Haha, yes. Looks like you and Timmy owe us Riven." Brandon said smirking.

"Wait, you guys bet on me and Flora about us admitting our feelings for each other?"  
I asked kinda annoyed.

"Uh, yeah, Riven and I betted you and Brandon and Sky betted Flora." Timmy answered.

I just rolled my eyes and head onto the elevator. The guys followed behind me.

"So did you kissed her?" Brandon asked as we got on the elevator. "Yes." I replied blushing.

"YES! We won this bet, Timmy, whoo!" Riven exclaimed high-fiving Timmy.

I just rolled my eyes again.

"So how was the kiss?" Brandon asked.

"Good, very good." I replied sighing and smiling dreamily.

"Dude, you are so gay." Riven said lightly punching me in the arm. I gave him a glare and lightly punch him back.

"You know, Riven I always wonder why you don't date Stella since you're not afraid to speak her mind like she does." Sky told giving him a teasing grin.

"Hello? I'm Stella's boyfriend and I'm right here." Brandon said annoyed. "Please I wont date that spoiled brat princess if she was the last person in the universe." Riven said rolling his eyes.

"Still Stella's boyfriend." Brandon said annoyed and pout. We just laugh at his face.

The elevator stopped on our floor. The guys got out and when they notice that I wasn't going with them Sky asked, "You're not getting of with us?"

"No, my grandfather needs to see me." I replied.

A couple minutes later…

"You wanted to me?" I asked walking into the my grandfathers office.

"Yes, you have to take your potions." He answered. Oh my God, I completely forgot.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." I apologized.

"It is quite alright my grandson. It's a good thing you have me to remind you." He said laughing.

"Yeah, you're right. I am lucky to have you." I said with a smirk.

"Just take your potions." He said annoyed handing me the bottle. After I'm done I told him about me and Flora. "I am happy for you my grandson. Does she know that you're a hybrid." He asked.

"No, I'm planning to tell her this evening. We have a date at the lake. Although I'm really nervous of her reaction." I said.

"Don't be. I'm sure everything will be fine." He assured me.

"I hope so." I said.


	7. 6 Confessions (part 2)

Helia's POV

I was sitting near the lake and was drawing and waiting for Flora. I was drawing me and her on a boat in the lake. Until I heard footsteps. "H-hi H-helia." I heard Flora stuttered. I set down my sketchbook and turned my heads towards her. But then my heart stop and my jaw dropped. She look so beautiful in a pink strapless dress with a giant red rose on the shirt part, there was a green belt with a red rose buckle inbetween the shirt and the skirt, the skirt part had vines climbing up to the belt with roses on them. And with the dress she was wearing a dark green cardigan and pinkish-white flats with a red rose on them and a red rose in her hair. "You look beautiful." I told her while patting the spot next to me for her to sit. She blushed and look down at the ground. "Thank you, courtesy of Stella." She said sitting down beside me. "Should have known." I said laughing. She laughed with me. "You know you don't have to get dressed up to see me. You look beautiful no matter what. But look you more beautiful now." I said gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Oh well since its our her first date and all. I wanted to look nice. And you know how Stella is." She said blushing and laughing. I laughed with her. I stopped when I realized that I need to tell her I'm a hybrid. I was going to tell her when she did something totally unexpected. She lay her head on my shoulder. My heart skipped a couple beats and I stiffened. She noticed that I stiffened and she shoot her head straight up.

"I'm sorry.." She said quietly and blushed.

"Its okay." I said smiling and put my arm around her. She was surprise at first, but she relaxed and rested her head on my shoulder again. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. Until I realized I got to tell her.

"Flora, I got to tell you something." I said sighing.

"Okay." She said looking at me.

"I'm a vampire/werewolf hybrid." I said in one breath.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Its better that I show you." I said standing up. I started my hybrid transformation. Once I'm finished I looked at Flora. She gasp and had shock in her eyes. "Flora?" I asked concern. She got up and went down to the lake her back to me. Great she's scare of me. "Flora?" I asked again. "Just give me time to think." She said. I just nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Do you harm people or animals?" She asked. Of course that will be the first question she asked me. "No." I answered. She sighed and just stood there for a couple minutes.

"Flora, please say something." I said.

"There's nothing else to say." She said sending a knife through my heart. But then again I kinda expected it. "Okay. I'll see you around Flora." I said sadly heading back to RF. "Helia wait!" She yelled running up to me and grab my arm. I looked at her questionly. She smiled and said, "We have a date, remember?" That brought music to my ears. "You're not breaking up with me?" I asked turning around to face her. "Now why would I do that? I'm in love with you." Once she realized what she just said she cover her mouth with both her hands and turn around.

"You're in love me?" I asked with the biggest grin.

"Yes, but I understand if you don't love me back. I probably look like a lovesick freak. And you probably want to break with me now…." she kept on rambling till I put my hand on her shoulder. I suddenly realized that I'm still in hybrid form and my hand had fur claws on it. But she didn't seem to mind. I turned her towards me she had tears in her eyes and she still kept rambling. "Flora." I said giving her a gentle shake. She stop rambling and looked at me.

"I'm in love with you too." I said smiling.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. Then she hugged me and I was surprise that she was hugging me like this. But I didn't care and hug her back. She pulled away and looked at me with a huge smile on face and was blushing. I decided to turn back to human but she stopped me. "I want try something." she said blushing more. I was to ask what till I feel her soft lips on my snout. _She's kissing my hideous snout? _I thought. But I just closed my eyes and just enjoyed it.

Once she pulled back she blushed and I turned back to normal. "How long have loved me?" she asked curiously once I'm normal. "Ever since I saw." I said grabbing her waist and pulled her towards me. She blushed and ask, "When I embarrassed myself and dropped my food?"

"Actually, before that." I said pulling her over to where were before and sat down. She looked at me confused and sat down beside me. I started to tell how I first saw her while I was headed towards RF and I instantly fell in love and went to asked my grandfather about her and my friends about and well you know the rest from chapter 1.

"Oh Helia.." She whipered. "You didn't have to transferred to RF for me."

"Of course I did. I wanted to know you. Cause I knew that you were the one for me." I said. Just then she noticed my sketchpad near my leg. "What are you drawing?" She asked. But before I could respond she picked up the sketch pad and looked at the drawing I was doing before she got here. "Helia, this amazing. Its like looking at an actual picture. And it looks like we were on a boat in the lake." She said.

"R-really?" I stuttered and blush.

"Really she said. May I?" She asked with a pleading look. I sighed and nodded knowing that she'll see the drawings of her sleeping. _Well you have to tell her sometime. _I thought. She flipped through my sketchpad blushing at every drawing at but smiling also. Then my worst nightmare happen. She flipped to the page of her sleeping. "Helia?" She questioned and looked at me. I just couldn't meet her eyes so I just stare at the lake. "How did you know what my bed looked like?" She asked suspiciously. **(A/N: Because he watches you while you sleep like a freaking creepy stalker!) **I just sighed and explained to her how I watch her sleep. She widened her eyes and didn't say anything when finished.

"Flora, please don't think me as a creepy pervert its just you look so beautiful when you sleep." I said blushing.

"No its that. I trust you. Its just Bloom and Chatta said I talk in my sleep." She said blushing and looking at the ground.

"Well you do." I said smiling at her.

"Oh my God, what do I say?" She asked.

"Well you say my name a lot." I answered.

"Oh my God." She said covering her face with hands in embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh. I took her hands of her face and tilted her head to look at me. "I probably do the same thing when I'm asleep Flora. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. And I'm glad its my name and not someone elses."

"R-really?" She asked blushing.

"Really." I said then leaned in towards and kissed her with passion and love that was only met for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes she pulled back for air. She looked at my sketchpad and then at me with a pleading look. I smiled and nodded. She was flipping to the one that is a drawing of her face and a heart made of flowers around till a separate folded piece of paper came out. _Oh crap that's the poem I was writing about her._ I thought remembering me writing that poem and drawing at the same time. Well not really the same time I went back and forth…I think you get what I mean. She picked up the paper and started to unfold it. "Um…Flora.." I said but it was too late she already unfolded and now was reading it. I braced myself expecting her to laugh or I don't know say its to weird. But instead she tackled me to the ground and started to kiss my face all over. "I love you. I love. I love you." She said with each kissed. I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled her closer to me so that her head would rest on my chest. "This has been the best day and night of my entire life." We both said in unison. We looked at each other and laugh. "So want do you want to do for our next date?" I asked.

"Flora?" I asked when she didn't respond I looked down and saw her sleeping on my chest. I chuckled then picked her up bridal style and headed towards the entrance of Alfea.

Later in Flora and Bloom's room

I lay Flora on her bed. _Thank God everyone else is sleep. _I thought. I was about to leave when I turned around and looked at her. I boldly got in bed with her and put my arm around her. _Geez she must be a heavy sleeper. _I thought.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone,

I just want to say thank you so much for reading this and the AMAZING reviews some of them by my favorite authors on here. Anyway I need help. I have 2 ideas. One where the winx and the guys go camping and also they will go to Linphea. But I need more ideas. I am open up to anything. So just review your ideas or PM me. But theres is a possibility that I wont write or read your suggestions because of Frankenstorm (I live inhe East Coast). I really hope and pray that the power wont go out. But unfortantly thats a 50/50 % chance. :(. I know I'm sad too.

Thanks again, and I am open to any suggestions except sex.

Chapter 7 will come soon.

Oh, one more thing. We need MORE Flora and Helia stories people. I mean seriously only 4 PAGES!? When I started reading fanfiction I was expecting 100s pages. But 4, come on. And I'm also sad cuz some of the stories that I REALLY like are not upated since 2006. I know is isnt your fault dear readers but I ABSOLUTELY LOVE FLORA AND HELIA FANFIC. And I know some of you feel the same way. We need to encourage more Flora and Helia authors. HAHA ;)

Anyway love your reviews and that you are reading my storie

THANK YOU!

PoisonBlackRose.


	9. 7 Ending the school year with true love

**HELLO EVERYONE,**

**sorry that this i havent updat in a while this chapter is long. and i came up with another story idea. the princess and the popstar. Flora is a princess who dreams of singing and being with the Winx band bassist Helia. while Musa the popstar whats to know how its like to be a princess and whats to get to know Prince Riven. yeah i know i got that from the barbie movie but hopefully it'll be better than that. anyway on to this story.**

Helia's POV

I was in Flora's bed with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. Don't worry we still have our clothes on. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00 am Sunday morning. I looked down at Flora and say that she was still sleeping. I smiled at the sight of her. She fluttered her eyes open and saw me gazing at her beauty.

"Helia?" She asked shocked.

"Yes?" I said chuckling.

"This isn't a dream is it?" She said touching my face all over.

I laughed and said, "No, my love, I'm really here with you."

"Oh Helia!" She exclaimed and lay her head back down on my chest. I smiled putting my fingers in her luscious hair.

"Helia?" She asked. "Hmm?" I responded stroking her hair and face. "Did B-bloom saw us?" She asked shyly.

"Yes but once she saw we wasn't doing anything she didn't judge." I said blushing a little.

"Oh…" She said. She then looked at her nightgown and looked up at me confused. "Helia how did I get into my nightgown?" She said blushing.

"I changed you." I said simply and shrugged.

Her eyes widened and she blushed a deeper red. "Not like that. Since my grandfather is a wizard I have wizard powers too. So I used my wizard powers to change you into your nightgown." I explained. She looked relieved then lay her head back down on my chest. "Helia did you stay with me the whole night?" She asked.

"The whole night yes. But at like 8 the rest of the girls got up. Once Bloom woke up we went into the living room. And I had a nice chat with the girls and pixies. But at like at 8:45 I came in here to watch you wake up. And well now here we are." I said smiling at her.

"What did you and the girls and the pixies talked about?" She asked looking up at me with curiosity on her eyes.

"I told them that I was a hybrid but they all knew because the guys told them. Never trust them with a secret. And they told me how much you adore me." I said smiling teasingly at her.

"Well…I…uh.." She said stuttering and blushing.

"Chatta told me how much you love my beautiful eyes and that you find my smile breathtaking and you want to run my fingers through my luscious long hair." I said chuckling. She blushed and looked down embarrassed. I just laughed. "Flora, don't be embarrassed when I think the same things about you." I said putting my finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face me and see that she was blushing more. I couldn't help but smile, I lover her blush so much. "I love you my darling sweet flower." I whispered before crashing my lips onto hers. She was a little shocked but kissed me back gripping my shirt at the chest.

"Ahem, if you two are done your little make out sesh, I'm here to give Flora her mail." Musa said interrupting our kiss. Flora and I pulled away blushing. Flora looked at the pile of envelopes in Musa's hand. "All those are for me?" She asked. "Yep, letters from Linphea." Responded Musa handed her one of the letters. "I think that's from your parents. Here's one from Miele and Oak." Musa said handing Flora another letter.

"Whose Miele and Oak?" I asked Flora who was reading the letter from her parents. "My younger twins siblings. Miele is my younger sister and Oak is her twin brother." She explained.

"Here's another one from your brother Fernito." Musa said handing her another letter. "And this one is from…oooo who's Eric?" Musa asked looking at Flora.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked trying to get the letter from Musa. "Well, you told us all about your family. We even met Fern when he dropped you off. But you never mention Eric." Musa said giving her a teasing grin. I looked at Flora wide eyed. But she ignored it.

"Wait, I never told you guys about Eric?" Flora asked Musa.

"Nope." Musa replied her teasing grin getting wider.

"Oh well, I could've have sworn I did. Anyway he's the son of the Grand Duke of Linphea. And my best friend. Now can I please have my letter?" Flora asked sticking out her hand for Musa to give her the letter.

"Fine. Here you go." Musa said handing Flora the letter then headed out the room and closed the door behind her.

"So Eric huh? You two were never a thing were you?" I asked Flora nervously.

"No. Basically he's like a brother to me. And he is totally in love with one of our servant girls Ariel. He's been dying to ask her out. But he gets so nervous around her. He starts to sweat and looks like he is going to faint by just talking to her. Poor boy, he has more insecurities than me." She said laughing.

"Man, I wanna see him get nervous. I bet its pretty funny." I said laughing too.

"Oh it is. Last time I was hiding behind a tree when he was talking to her and saw that he got nervous and I recorded it. But he got mad and deleted it off my phone." She said opening the letter from Eric.

"Darn, I wished that I seen that. Would you've put it on the internet?" I asked.

"No. He would seriously killed me then." She giggling reading the letter.

"AAAAHHHH." She screamed after a few minutes of reading the letter.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"He finally asked Ariel out. And she said YES! Oh I'm so happy for him I'm going to call him right now." She said excitedly setting the letter down opening her drawer on her bed side table looking for her phone.

"Found it!" She exclaims sitting back up and dialing his number.

"I'm going to put him on speaker so you can me him." She said pushing a button and the phone was on speaker. "Okay." I said smiling.

"Hello?" A voice I presumed Eric's answered.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Flora answered back. I tilted my head back and was bursting out laughing.

"Ow, Flora, that was my ear!" Eric yelled.

"Sorry, I am just so happy for you." She said excitedly.

"I'm guessing you got the letter?" He said.

"Heck yes. I got the letter. Give me every detail." She demanded. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"You can be such a girl sometimes. And I'm not going to give you detail until you come home. I rather explain it in person." He said.

"Aw, man." Flora said sounding disappointed.

"So how's it going with Helia? The love of your life. With the perfect hair, eyes, and lips. And whose personality outshines the sun. And the person whole stole your precious heart." Eric said in a mock voice. I laughed and looked at Flora who was blushing a million shades of red.

"ERIC! HELIA IS HERE WITH ME AND YOU ARE SPEAKER!" Flora exclaimed burying her head in her hands. Eric and I burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm Flora's boyfriend, Helia." I said to Eric.

"I as you can guess, I'm Flora's best friend, Eric. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeah, my best friend who I really want to kill now." Flora said angrily. Eric and I burst out laughing again.

"Congrats and FINALLY! Who revealed first?" Eric asked.

"Flora did." I answered.

"Flora, the most shy and insecure girl I know did?" He asked shocked.

"Yup." I said smiling remember the moment from yesterday.

"Wow. Flora, how did you pulled that off?" Eric asked.

"Well remember Chatta my bonded pixie I told about? Well she helped." She answered.

"Good, cause with all of your insecurities you have you need all the help you can get." He joked.

"Hey now. It took you YEARS to ask Ariel. It only took a couple months to confessed to Helia." She said smirking even though he cant see it.

"Touché." He replied.

"Well anyway, I got to go. Bye." Flora said.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Helia." Eric said.

"You too. And thank you for telling me what Flora say about me." I replied.

Eric laughed, "Anytime bro. Bye." He said then hang up.

Flora groaned and lay back down back her pillow. "What?" I asked her.

"All that stuff Eric said." She said putting her arm over face.

"About me?" I asked. She nodded. "Flora, for the last time don't get embarrassed. I feel the same way." I said removing her arm and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them away. "Now lets see how perfect my lips is." I said in seductive voice and gave her a teasing smile. She blushed really deep red. I smiled and crashed my lips onto hers. She wrapped my arms around neck deepening the kiss which became passionate. My tongue begged for entrance she gladly let it in moaning in the process. She moved her fingers up and played with my hair. I held her closer wanting more.

After a few minutes we broke apart for air. "I love you Helia." She whispered in my ear. "I love you too, my dear sweet flower." I said stroking her face. She put my hand over top hers and we gaze into each others eyes. I leaned down and start kissing her jaw line then I move up to her ear and nibbled it some. Then I work my way down her neck. I can feel her blushing and I love every minute of it. I smelled her skin and she's smells like strawberries. I must have a taste. But no that's to intimate. But she smells so good. Without thinking I put my tongue on her neck. "H-helia, what are doing?" She asked nervously. I quickly pulled up and looked down at her. She had a shocked face on her look. "A-are you trying to give me a hicky?" She asked still shock and was blushing.

"W-well, I-its just you smell r-really good. I'm s-sorry F-flora." I said stuttering and blushing.

"Its okay. That's really sweet you know." She said giggling.

"Oh, really?" I asked with a smirk. I bend down and started to kiss her neck again.

"Uh…Helia we, um, have to go to work."She said shyly.

"No we don't. I rather stay here." I said moving my up to her jaw line.

"Helia. I have to go this is my last day before exams." She said rolling out from under me.

"Darn." I said getting up and zapped on my outfit. (season 2 and 3 outfit). And Flora zapped on hers which was a one shoulder, short sleeved green shirt with a pink flower on it. Two pink straps on her showing shoulder. And with it she wore a green denim mini skirt with black leggings that goes to her knees under the skirt. She had on fuchsia pink ankle boots with green chain around them. She had her hair up in a pony tail but left her blonde bangs out. All in all she looks gorgeous.

"You look so beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"Your blush is so adorable." I sighed out. Which made blush more. I just smile and then kissed her cheek. She blush even more. "W-we n-need to g-get to w-work." She stuttered and stormed out the door. I couldn't help but laugh and follow her.

At the flower shop…..

Flora's POV

A delivery man came in and to bring new flowers.

"Flora, dear, do you mind going into the back room and get a new vase for these sunflowers?" Mrs. Fauna asked me.

"Of course, Mrs. Fauna." I said while heading into the back room. When I was getting a vase out of the box I heard the bell ring above the door. Thinking that it was the delivery man I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Fauna. How are you?" I smiled when I recognize the voice was Helia.

"Hi, Helia, I am fine thank you. Are you here for Flora to eat lunch with her?" She asked.

"Yes, that and I need a bouquet of flowers. Can I get a custom bouquet with a sunflower, a lily, a rose, and a daisy?" He asked.

I wonder who are they for. I wonder. As if reading my mind Mrs. Fauna asked, "Are they for someone special, like Flora?"

I blushed and smiled at the thought. "No, they're for another girl who is special to me." He answered. I frowned. He's not cheating on me is he?

"Is this girl more special than Flora?" Mrs. Fauna asked.

"Well I don't know, I guess I love them both and they are special to me in different ways." He answered. I dropped the vase and burst out crying. I knew he wouldn't love a girl like me.

The next thing I know Mrs. Fauna and Helia rushed into the back room. "Flora, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Helia asked me looking at my arms and hands. _Like you care_. I thought. Then he looked at my face. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Is there any other girls in your life Helia?" I asked.

"Well yes. Two." He answered.

"Oh my God." I said as tears was rolling down my face. I cant believe this.

"Well if you count my mom and cousins I don't know like twenty or more." He said.

I looked at him with confusion. "Huh?" I asked.

"Flora those flowers are for my older sister. Her birthday is Saturday. She just moved in a new apartment for her junior year at Magix University. And she said she wanted some flowers for her apartment. And those are her favorite kinds." He explained. Then he tilted my face for me to look at him. "Do you honestly think I love anyone else beside you?" he asked.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. He chuckled and lean in kiss me.

"Ahem." We broke apart and blushed when we saw Mrs. Fauna cleaning up the broken vase. "Oh, Mrs. Fauna I'm so sorry let me help me you." I said.

"No no, that's okay dear. You go have lunch with Helia." She said.

"But…" I started but Mrs. Fauna interrupted me. "Go. Oh and Helia your flowers will be ready when you come back. Now get Flora out of here." She said. Before I could protest Helia was pulling my arm dragging me out of the flower shop.

"Helia we should've helped her." I said while he moved his hand from my arm to my hand.

"You know what they say, respect your elders." He said giving me a charming smile and push the down button on the elevator. I just rolled my eyes and wait for the elevator.

Once we got in he put a piece of fabric around my eyes. "Um, Helia what are you doing?" I asked.

"Where we are going it's a surprise." He answered.

"We are not going to the food court?" I asked.

"Nope." Was all he could answer.

A few minutes later….

Helia took my blindfold off. "Welcome to The Garden." He said. We were standing in front of the café called The Garden.

"What's this place?" I asked with interest.

"Well it's a vegetarian place. I knew you were vegetarian so I thought of here. Also they have a flower garden out in the back." He explained.

"A garden behind the mall?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it Helia. Come on lets go in." I said excitedly and grabbed his hand and ran inside. "Welcome to the garden. Would you like to eat in here or out in the garden?" A woman at a podium asked.

"Can we eat outside?" I asked giving Helia a puppy dog look. He chuckled. "Of course. As long as you're happy." He said. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, how sweet. What part of the garden would like to eat?" The woman asked.

"Near the roses." I answered then I look at Helia to see if this was okay. He gave me a smile and nodded his head. The woman lead us to the garden.

The garden was beautiful there was flowers of every single kind out there. And in the heart of the garden there was a fountain. She led us to the rose section. There were two-seated tables that were spread-out. There were a few people there but not a lot. The woman seated us in a table facing the fountain.

"What would you two like to drink?" She asked.

"Green tea." Helia and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laugh.

"So cute. Anyway your waiter would be here with the drinks enjoy." The woman, who I finally learned her name was Christine, said then left.

"I didn't know you like green tea." I said to Helia.

"Are you kidding, I love it. Although not as much as I love you." He said. I blushed and looked down. Helia turned toward the bush near us and picked a red rose from it.

"A rose for my beautiful rose." He said handing it to me.

"Aw thank you." I said blushing more.

"I love it when you blush." He said putting his head on his hand and gazing into my eyes. This cause me to blush more. I just sit there gazing back at him. Our trance was broking when a waitress put our green teas in front of us. "Thank you." We both said and looked up. The waitress was pretty she had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. And I saw on her nametag that her name was Camilia. "No problem. Now what do you two want to eat?" She asked notebook and pen in hand. Helia looked at me and said, "Ladies first." With a smile.

"Okay. I'll have a slice of tomato basil pizza with breadsticks." I said.

"Okay, how bout you baby, what do you want?" She asked Helia giving him a flirty smiled. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes. Cant she see that we are on a date?

"I will also have the pizza but with French fries instead. And there's one more thing you could do for me." He said giving her a flirty smile. I just stare in disbelief. What the heck is he doing? I just looked down and feel my eyes tearing up.

"Sure anything you want, baby." She said in a flirty tone. I couldn't help but scoffed.

"Could you please stop calling me baby in front of my girlfriend who is my true love and the love of my life." Helia said annoyed. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Ugh. You cant possibly like this drab." She said gesturing her pen at me.

"Don't call her that!" Helia shouted standing up.

"Are you blind, what do you see in her? When you can date someone like me" She said.

"Are you asking for a beat down?" Helia said giving her a death glare. I couldn't help but be surprise, Helia is a pacifist, he doesn't believe in fighting especially with a girl. "Helia." I said shocked. He looked at me and sit down.

"My apologies. I don't believe in beating up girls. But I love Flora. Nothing you say or do can change that." He said looking at her. Then turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and blushed.

"I cant believe this!" Camilia shrieked.

"Well believe it Cammy." A blonde hair curly guy said behind her said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME CAMMY, NICK!" She shrieked again.

"I'm so sorry for this. She's just mad cause her ex broke up with her for another girl. Now she falls for every guy she sees and calls girls that they are with names. And literally she's blind about you. You are not a drab, you are quite pretty." He said smiling at me. I instantly blushed. Helia gave him a death glare. Nick looked and saw Helia's face. "Whoa dude, I have a girlfriend who I'm in love with. I'm just saying you got good taste in girls." He said.

Helia broke into a smile. "Thank you I know I do." He said winking at me. Which made me blushed more.

"Anyway I'll take over for Cam." He said dragging her inside.

"Well that was interesting." Helia said.

"Tell me about." I said. Then we burst out laughing.

Later at the Flower shop…

I was done work for the day. But when I was heading out the door Mrs. Fauna stop me.

"For all your hard work I want to give you these." She said handing me a brochure and coupons for Magix Camp. I always wanted to go there. But I never had time. Although this year I'm not that busy. So I planned on going.

"Oh, Mrs. Fauna you didn't have to do that. I could've spend my own money." I said.

"Yes, but its better to go with a coupon then spend your money." She said. I couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you're right. Thank you so much." I said while heading out.

"Your welcome dear, and please come back next year." She said once I was fully out the shop.

"Oh I will. Bye and have a great summer." I said waving to her. I turned and saw Helia on a bench waiting for me. I went towards him smiling holding out the brochure and coupons.

"What are those?" He asked once I got there.

"Coupons and a brochure for Magix Camp." I said excitedly.

"Cool. I always wanted to go." He said taking a coupon and looked at it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey maybe we should invite out friends. And since there only four coupons, we should give them to Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Musa." He said.

"Hey that's a great idea. I always wanted to go there and sleep under the stars." I said with a dreamy face. Helia chuckled got up and took my hand. "And that is what we are going to do, my princess." He said smiling at me.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Really." He said kissing my forehead.

Saturday the last day of the year…

"Welcome students of Alfea. You pulled through another year. Congratulations. You are welcome to stay here for a week to spend last days with friends. We will have the graduation ceremony tomorrow at 12 p.m. Enjoy your summer." Ms. Faragonda finished. We broke out in cheers. Sophomore year done.

"I said end of the year slumber party before camp. Who's with me?" Stella asked. We all agreed.

When I told them about Magix Camp they were really excited. We were going to sleep with our boyfriends. And no we will not be doing 'that'. Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy will be sleeping in a cabin. Musa, Riven, Bloom, and Sky are going to sleep in tents. Me, Helia, and Aisha will be sleeping outside.

Later…

Helia's POV

The girls decided to spend the last week having a slumber party while the guys decided to spy on them. For the record me, Timmy, and Sky are totally against this but we got suckered in. So right now we were outside the Winx's dorm in the hallway. Good thing every one else is asleep. Don't even asked how we got here. Lets just say it took a lot of sneaking around, which me and Timmy are not good at. Timmy is really clumsy and keeps nearly falling over and bumps into stuff. And me, well I never snuck around before so I was quite noisy. Sky was shockingly good. But he said he's been best friends with Brandon since forever that he got used to it. Right now we were listening to Stella going on about the latest fashion trend. Needless to say we were bored to death. We were about to fall asleep when we heard Stella said, "Subject change."

"Thank God." Musa said everyone burst out laughing. Out here we were snickering quietly.

"Okay, lets talk about boys." Stella said. Our ears perk up at this.

"This should be interesting." Brandon whispered.

"SSHH, Musa has supersonic hearing. Be quiet." Riven scolded Brandon.

"Cant we talk about video games instead?" Tecna said. Timmy smiled at this.

"We are girls so we are going to talk about GIRL things." Stella said annoyed. The rest of the girls groaned. "Lets start with our favorite nature fairy." Stella said. Now my ears are really perked up. I leaned so close to the door it was almost like I was hugging it. The guys grin teasingly at me. Oh shut up. I mouthed rolling my eyes.

"W-why me?" Flora asked shyly.

"Well you just started a relationship and we want to know how's it going between you and Helia." Stella said.

"Its going r-really great. He's just so perfect." She said dreamily. I was grinning from ear to ear while the guys try to hold back from bursting out laughing. I gave them a death glare before listening some more.

"OOOO, girls got it bad." Musa said teasingly.

"Got what bad?" Flora asked embarrassed.

"The love bug. Flora you are in looooove." Stella said.

"I…uh….um…" Flora stuttered. *Sigh* how I love her shyness.

"Look at her blushing. Our little sweet Flora is in love." Stella said happily.

"Stella." Bloom scolded.

"What, its kinda obvious." Stella said.

"Yeah but you know how insecure and shy Flora is." Musa said.

"Its alright girls. I am in love with Helia." Flora said. My heart was pounding with joy. I know that she already said it to me but still I love that she was telling someone else. "Did you tell him?" Aisha asked.

"Yes." Flora answered.

"What did he say? Come on don't keep us in suspense." Stella said.

"He said he's in love with me too." She said happily.

"Awwww." all the girls cooed.

"So Flora tell us." Stella demanded.

"Tell ya what?" Flora asked.

"What did you think when he told you, or more like show you that he was a hybrid?" Stella asked.

"Well, I was shock for the most part. I wasn't even sure hybrids exist let alone vampires and werewolves." She answered.

"Were you scared?" Stella asked.

"No of course not. Shock yes, scared no. I love him to much to be scared of him." Flora replied. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"But…" She started and trail off. I frowned at this. Did I do something wrong? I really hope I didn't.

"But what?" Stella asked.

"But I was scared if he hurt people or animals. I know he wouldn't hurt me I trust him. Thankfully though his answer was no." She answered.

"How about if he did hurt people or animals then what?" Tecna said.

"I'll work with him. And find a potion to help him but luckily Saladine did that." Flora said.

"Okay now on a serious note. Flora, if Helia proposes to you, would said yes?" Stella asked.

"What?" Flora said shocked. Yeah what? I mean I love Flora and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and all but we just started to date. I was going to wait at least a year. But if she wants me to propose right now heck, I'll bust the door down and got on my knee and asked her right now. As long as she's happy.

"Stella, that is completely illogical. They just started dating." Tecna scolded.

"Oh, Tec, it doesn't matter if its illogical or not they have true love." Stella.

"You really think so?" Flora asked Stella.

"I know so. Now answered the question." Stella demanded.

"I will say yes. No matter how long we dated I love him and know that he's the one and I want to be with him forever." Flora replied.

Once again the girls cooed, "Awwww." _Oh Flora I want to be with you forever too. _I thought.

"Alright now time for Musa, how's it going with Riven?" Stella asked her. Before Musa can answered Timmy tripped on something on the floor and fell down backwards causing a huge crash. "Timmy!" We yelled.

"Girls I think we have unwanted guest." Aisha said.

We all looked at each other scared. "Uh-oh." We said in unison.

"Uh-oh is right." Aisha said behind us. We turned and there was Aisha holding the door wide open glaring at us. All the girls glared at us except Flora who looked at me horror stricken and ran into her and Bloom's bedroom and closed the door. "Flora, wait!" I yelled. I ran past the girls ignoring all the glares and knock on the bedroom door. There was no answer. "Flora, can I please come in?" I asked.

"I guess." She said. I walked in and she was on her bed with her knees up to her chest. I looked at her face and seen that she was crying. "Oh Flora." I whispered sitting next to her on the bed. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I could never be mad at you. I know that it was Riven's and Brandon's idea not yours. Are you going to break up with me?" She asked. I looked at her shocked. "Flora, I will never break up with you. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said looking down.

"Flora." I said cupping her face with my hands for her and tilted her head up for her to look at me. "I will love to marry you one day. I will get on me knees right now if you want." I said.

"Oh, Helia. You are the best." She said and hugged me. "I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said hugging her back. She pulled back and smiled at me. "I want to wait at least a year before we talk about marriage." She said. I sighed in relief. "Good me too." I said then leaned to kiss her. Once we parted I stand up. "Arent you going to stay?" She asked.

"I would love to but I need to finish packing and rest. So I'll see you tomorrow my love." I said giving her a pick on the lips. I pulled away and saw her blushing. "I love it when you blush." I whispered. This made blush more. I took her hand and kissed it. "Bye, Flora, I'll see you tomorrow." I said heading for the door. "Bye Helia." She said.


	10. 8 Camping (part 1)

Chapter 8

A/N: Hello Everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. My laptop crashed so I'll be updating on my mom's desktop until I get a new laptop. Anyway I got 4 ideas for new stories so I'm going let all of you vote on which story I'll do next.

So here are the Winx Club stories

1. The Princess and the Rockstar

Princess Flora wants life outside of her kingdom. Go on a grand adventure. Perhaps a musical adventure. She will definitely get one. After meeting Musa, lead singer of Winx Club Band and wants break from her music life, always wonder how is it like to be a princess. So what will happen next? They switch places and their adventure has just begun.

2. The Beauty of True Love.

There are stories where Helia is a servant to Princess Flora how about we changed that up a bit. Flora and her family are broke and lost there house even when they all have jobs but its not enough to pay for there house. And the rule is who is ever evicted shall serve the Royal Family of Lynphea. But once Flora step through the palace doors Prince Helia fall head over heels in love with her. And she feels the same way. But what happens when Helia is cursed as a beast?

Will true love conquer all?

Other stories:

A. Beauty and the Beast: Love of a rose.

What happens if Belle confessed her love before going to her father but nothing happen?

B. Nightmare Before Christmas: Live like Jack and Sally.

What happens after the kiss on Spiral Hill?

Review your votes or PM. You can vote a winx club story and also a movie story. Or just one. Now here's Chapter 8.

Helia's POV

The guys and I were waiting for the girls near the entrance to Magix Camp.

"How long are they going to take?" Riven Complained.

"Flora said they will be here soon." I replied.

"And knowing Stella it might be a while." Brandon said. We all burst out laughing. "Helai!" The most beautiful voice said. I turned and see my flower running towards me and tackling to the ground.( A/N they are wearing their explorer outfit from season 4)

"Um..Hi." I said a little dazed.

"Hi!" Flora said excitedly looking down at me. Above us we heard friends laughing. But we were paying attention cuz we too much into each other right now. I put my hand on the back of her neck and guide her head to mine and gave a her sweet tender kiss. Which she happily return. We were in total and utter bliss.

"EW! That is nasty. Save for when you're alone!" Riven exclaimed disgustingly. Flora pulled away and looked away blushing. I smile and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Riven." Musa said. Riven looked at her annoyed. She jump into his arms and started kissing him passionately. And they started to make out. Riven's hands went from her her waist to grab he behind.

"EEEEEWWWW!" We all exclaimed.

"My eyes!" Stella shriek closing her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure there are families and children here." Tecna said looking sick.

"I mean Flora's and Helia's kiss was sweet. But this is just wrong." Aisha said turning her head away in disgusted.

"Tell me about." Bloom said looking disgusted and then burying face in Sky's chest.

"I'm officially scared for life." Flora and I said, looked at each other, then laughed.

Once they broke apart, Riven blushed. Musa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"DUDE! Up top!" Brandon said holding up his hand in the air waiting for Riven to give him a high five.

"Brandon Scott!" Stella shrieked. Brandon just ignored her still waiting for his high five from Riven. Riven just grunted lightly touch Brandon's hand and then crossed and looked away. Yep, that's Riven alright.

"I missed Flora." I said to her after the really awkward moment. BTW we are still on the ground but I don't really care now as long as I have Flora in my arms.

"I missed you too." She said smiling.

"Well not as much as he misses you." Riven sneered.

"Riven." I said threateningly.

But he just ignored me and continue on. "Last night, this lovesick fool crawled in my bed and put his freaking arm around and freaking whispered in my freaking ear 'I love you Flora' I woke up screaming like a idiot. Good thing Timmy rushed in there or else I would've killed him."

There was silence. Then all once everyone (except me) burst out laughing. I looked at Flora and she was laughing as well.

"In my defense. I was asleep." I said blushing.

"Well, you guys should hear about Flora. She kept saying 'I miss you Helia'. 'I love you Helia.' She kept me and Chatta up all night. Good thing Lockette is a heavy sleepers. Speaking of the pixies they're ar pixie village spending some time there if you guys were wondering. Anyway Chatta woke Flora up and told her she was keeping us awake. She blushed and apologize then she kept on and on talking about him all the rest of the night. Needless to say me and Chatta needed coffee this morning." Bloom said. Everyone (except Flora) burst out laughing again. Even I had to laugh. Oh how I love her. I looked and at Flora and she looked at horrorstricken and almost in tears and blushing. She quickly got off of me and ran into the forest.

"Flora!" I called out getting up.

"Nice going Bloom." Aisha scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what will happen. But Helia shouldn't laughed with us." Bloom said pointing accusing finger at us.

"I wasn't laughing at what you guys were laughing at. I was laughing cuz she is so sweet. And I love that about her." I said in defense.

"Well she was laughing at what Riven said about you. But I guess she was laughing for the same reason you was. She just doesn't know." Aisha said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. Not thinking that she was laughing at what Riven said. But I know why.

"Flora's just to insecure for her own good." Stella said annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"No she's not! That's another thing I love about her. I love everything about her, flaws and all, her insecurity is what makes Flora her." I said defensively,

"Oh sorry, I guess you're right." Stella said looking apologetic.

"Its okay." I said after calming down. " Well I better go comfort her." With that I ran into the forest.

Right after Flora runs into the forest.

Flora's POV

I just ran as fast as I could till I spotted a river. I went to sit a boulder near it and brought my knees up to my chest crying my eyes out. I just so embarrassed. Helia was laughing at the same reason I was laughing right? I hope so and I hope he knew why I laughed. But then I thought about what Riven about him. Maybe he was laughing for the same reason I was. I don't know. Its all Riven's and Bloom's fault. If they had kept there mouth shut. Wait, what am I thinking I cant blame my friends for this. I just so confused and embarrassed right now. I don't know what to think. I just sighed and looked at the river. Maybe I should've stayed and let him explained why he laughed. But I just cant help to let my emotions and insecurities get the best of me.

"Hey, boys look what I found." a male voice interrupting my thoughts. I turned and see 4 guys coming toward with greasy slick hair rip off shirts and jeans. I stood from the boulder ready to fight. But then I remember that we cant use magic here. Looks like I have to do this Aisha style. The guys surrounded me grinning mischievously.

"Hey there, beautiful." The one with black hair said to me. I just shuddered and gulped nervously. "Hi." I squeaked.

"All is the little girl scared. How bout me and the boys show you a good time?" Black haired said.

"Um…no thank you I gotta get back to my boyfriend now." I said starting to leave. Black hair came in front of me. "I don't think so." He said. And then he just kissed me. I tried to push away really hard but I couldn't he was to strong.

Helia's POV

I'm walking in the forest and calling Flora's name. Until I came up on a horrible sight. A guy with greasy black hair force kissing Flora and she trying to push back with all the strength she has, while the guy's buddies keep shouting "me next". _Why isn't she using magic? _I thought. Oh yeah, the no magic rule. Well looks like I need my laser string glove. I took it out my pocket and put it on. I aim for the three guys shouting and release the laser strings. They hooked on the 3 guys and I pulled. I threw them in a bush to my left. Now for the guy who is kissing my girl. I pulled my strings back aimed them at him and release them with such force. All the laser strings wrapped around him from his shoulders to his feet. I pulled him toward me so we were face to face.

"If you and your buddies ever try to kiss my girlfriend again. It will be your last kiss. Got it?" I said threatingly and gave him a death glare. He nodded frantically looking scared. I let him go and he run for his life. I turned to see Flora on the ground crying. I kneeled beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Helia, I'm so sorry. He kissed me and I hated it." She said snuggling her head in my chest.

"I know, Flora, I know. I trust you. And I will never let that happen again." I said tightening my hold around her a little.

"Do you think you could replace that awful kiss with sweet one?" She said boldly and looked up at me. Needless to say I was stunned. But I quickly got over it and lean in towards her but she pushed away.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't be bold like that. And I shouldn't have run in here in the first place like a cry baby. I'm so sorry Helia. I love you, but you should be with someone who doesn't have a lot of insecurities as me. And is okay if you laughed at me I was just really embarrassed-" I cut her off by crashing lips on her. She was surprised but return it. Once we broke apart I gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Flora, I could never love anyone else. I love you now and forever. don't be hard on yourself. I love everything about you. Your insecurities and shyness is what makes you, you. And I love that. And I was laughing cuz I thought it was sweet that you stayed up all night talking about. And its okay to be bold now and then. I will always love you Flora. Always." I said. She hugged me tightly around my shoulders. "I love you." She whispered in my ear. I pulled her away so I could look into her eyes. "I love you, too. Now lets go explore this place." I said smiling at her. She smiled back. We got up and walked hand-in-hand out of the forest.


	11. 9: Camping (part 2)

Voting Update: Winx Club stories

1. Princess and the Rockstar:1

2. Beauty of true love:2

Movie stories

A. Beauty and the beast:Love of a rose : 0

B. Nightmare before Christmas: Live like Jack and Sally: 0

Summaries in previous chapter

5 or more votes will do.

I'm am almost finish this story and yes there will be a sequel based on season 3 with a few extra twist. And more of Flora and Helia. And the introduction of Zatura and Vector (the witch and wizard who cursed Helia).

Ch. 9 Camping part 2

Flora POV

I absolutely LOVE Magix Camp. Helia and I joined the nature class, poetry, and art. Aisha joined sports with Sky, Brandon, and Riven. She also joined Musa with dancing. Musa also joined music. Tecna and Timmy joined technology. Stella joined fashion and made Bloom joined with her. And Bloom also joined the history of the Magic Dimension.

Today Helia and I were on a hike with the rest of the nature class. I'm sporting my camping outfit(from season 2 episodes 21 and 22) and pigtails, Helia is wearing white T-shirt and khaki shorts. Anyway back to the hike, it was so cool because we were split into pairs so its just me and Helia. We will meet up with the rest of the class at this meadow at the end of the trail. Every flower I see Helia picks it up for gives it to me. So mine and his backpack is full with flowers. But either way its really sweet. I can make potions out of them. Or try a new tea recipe. Or study them. Or just put them in a vase. All in all I was pretty excited.

I looked up at the trail to see how much farther we have to until a certain flower caught my eye.

"Look, Helia it's the crystal flower of love." I said pointing to it.

"You mean the one that was on your letter to me." he said smirking a little.

I stared at him wide eyed and started to blush. "I…..um….well…I" I uttered out.

"I assumed cuz after you try giving to me you told you like me. Unless it really was for your parents otherwise this will be very awkward." he said sheepishly and blushed.

I sighed, blushed, and looked away. "It was for you." I said quietly.

"Can I read it?" He asked.

I turned and looked at him wide eyed. "W-well…I-I don't know…" I said. He gave me a pleading look and I immediately gave in. "Yes you can read it when we go back." I said. He smiled gratefully and got a hand trowel and a small pot from his backpack. I looked at him confused. He just smiled at me and bend down and carefully dig up the flower and put in the pot and packed it down with some dirt. He stood up and walked toward me and handed me the pot. "For you, my love." He said. I looked at the flower like it was the most precious thing in the world and gently took it out of his hands. "Oh, Helia!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks heat up and tears coming out of my eyes. "This is so sweet, thank you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Well I can't pass up the opportunity to give the Crystal Flower of Love to my special flower of love." He said and winked at me.

"Helia!" I exclaimed shyly and turn around and feel my cheeks heat up more. He chuckled and came up beside me and took my hand. "Come on, let's go. Or else everyone will wonder where we are." He said. And together we continue our hike.

Later at Stella's and Brandon's cabin

Helia's POV.

We were all sitting in a circle playing truth or dare on the floor of the biggest cabin here. Which is Stella's and Brandon's. Expect Stella to get the biggest one. "Helia, truth or dare?" Riven asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to stripped down to your underwear, go around flailing your arms around like an idiot and shout 'I'm gay, I'm gay.'" He said with a smirk. Everyone but me and Flora was bursting out laughing. I just sat there frozen, with my jaw wide open and blushing. Meanwhile, Flora just looked at Riven with wide eyes and looking like she was going to kill him any minute. She obviously didn't want a bunch of girls seeing me in my underwear. And I didn't either.

"C-can I used swim trunks instead?" I asked gaining my voice back.

"Fine." Riven said rolling his eyes. But I know he's kinda scared of Flora right now.

Flora and I breathed in a sigh of relief. "Okay." I said getting up and walking out of the cabin.

A few minutes later….

I was standing outside of the cabin in my swim trunks ready to make a fool out of myself. I glanced back to the cabin's porch. Riven smirking at me, Flora blushing embarrassed for me, and everyone else laughing. I just rolled my eyes and start running and flailing my arms.

"I'm GAY! I'M GAY!" I kept shouting while running. Everyone I passed was looking at me for a minute and then burst out laughing. I ran all the way to the entrance shouting and then I ran all the way back to the cabin shouting. I bend down panting. "Are you all right?" Flora asked. I looked up and see her standing in front me looking worried. "Yeah, except for my dignity." I said pouting. She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Did that make you feel better?" she asked me.

"All little." I said smiling at her. Then I looked at Brandon. "Truth or dare, Brandon?" I asked him.

"Hmmm….true." he said thoughtfully.

"How many girls did dated before Stella?" I asked looking at him wickedly. I heard Flora giggled beside and saw Stella glaring at Brandon.

"Uh….5?" He said uncertain. Stella looked at him wide-eyed. Sky shook his and said," That's not true it was more like 20."

Brandon gave him an evil death glare. Geez, if looks can kill.

"20!?" Stella shrieked.

"Oh, come on, Stella. You know you're the only girl I love." He said. Stella crossed her arms and turn away from him. "Humph, and how many girls did you tell that to?" She asked.

"Just one, and that's you." He answered.

"Oh, Brandon!" Stella exclaimed and turned around and hug him.

"Now that's settle, Timmy truth or dare?" Brandon asked Timmy.

"Dare." He responded.

"Okay, I dare to climb the roof of the cabin and yelled, 'I'm Timothy Ashcroft and I like My Little Pony'." Brandon said. Timmy rolled his eyes and started climbing to the roof.

Once he got up there he started shouting, "I'm Timothy Ashcroft and I like My Little Pony."

Once that said everyone who heard burst out laughing. Timmy blushed and jumped down glaring at Brandom. "Okay I think that's everybody, now what?" Bloom said.

"Well I was thinking us girls enter the talent show as a band." Musa said.

"Hey, great idea Musa. What songs will we sing and what instruments should we play?" Flora asked.

"We can talk about the songs tomorrow. But as for the instruments, I was thinking you, Flora, play piano, Tecna: synthesizer, Aisha: drums, Stella: guitar, Bloom: bass, and me guitar as well." Musa said.

"You know how to play piano?" I asked Flora.

"A little." She said blushing.

"A little!? She is amazing. Although I did show her a few tricks. And as for the rest I'll teach guys tomorrow." Musa said. And the girls nodded.

"I didn't even know there were instruments or music on Linphea." Riven said.

"Well we like classical music. And so we have instruments that plays classical music. Piano, harp, flute, and so on. And hey, just because Linphea is a nature realm doesn't mean we don't like to have fun." Flora said. We all burst out laughing while Riven stared at her in shocked.

"What can I say, I'm defensive about my home." Flora told him.

"You've got a point." Riven grumbled.

After that said we all went our separate ways.

A/N

Okay chapter 9 done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter will be the last camping part and then on to Linphea with a few special people from another show I like, well more of book and movies, I only watched one episode. I know I being confusing right now but its all about the element of surprise ;). You can guess who it is though.

And don't forget to vote.

Until next time,

PoisonBlackRose


	12. Chapter 10 Camping (part 3)

Guess what everyone, I got a new laptop so I'll be updating more often. Okay so I decided to have a deadline for the voting. Voting will end by the end of this month. Now I have to questions to answer.

To the guest who asked me what is a hybrid,

It is not a dumb question. I didn't know what is was either till I watched the Vampire Diaries. It is a mix of something. Or in mythology 2 creatures in one. Like a werewolf and a vampire all in one being.

To Akela Victoire,

The first time I ever joined this site I had no idea what the heck I was doing. I was trying to figure out how to put vampire into the title but turns out I posted twice. Thankfully no I know what I'm doing.

Thank you for the questions and reviews. On with the story.

Chapter 10 Camping part 3

Flora POV

We are at the amphitheater rehearsing. We are going sing New Horizons by Flyleaf (which Musa is trying to get me sing with her.) and We're the Winx (We're planning to sing this all together) written by our very own Musa. And also they are trying to talk me into singing Good Enough by Evanescence to Helia. I'm not so sure about sing in front a lot of people let alone with Helia. Singing with Musa is one thing I wouldn't mind that since she's singing with me, but a solo? Oh boy.

"Oh come on Flo, you're amazing and this song is great for you two." Musa said trying to convince me.

"Let me get through New Horizons first." I said.

"Are you going to sing that with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sweet. Now lets start rehearsing." She said.

A few minutes later…

We rehearsed New Horizons and We're the Winx. Now one more to go. The girls are now trying to convince me.

"Come on it will be cute and romantic." Stella said.

"And the total number of songs we can enter is 3. So if you sing that song we are sure to win." Musa said.

"Why can't we do 2 songs?" I asked.

"Then we will be the only band that does 2 songs since there is three bands entering each of us gets three songs. And if we don't sing this one we'll lose." Musa said.

"Then why can't you sing it.?" I asked Musa.

"Cuz, rumor has it, that Helia is going to recite a romantic poem for you." Musa said. I instantly felt my cheeks heating up. "He's going to recite a poem in front of a lot of people for me?" I asked nervously.

"Yep." Musa said.

"Okay, then I'll do the song. But we have to rehearse right away." I said running toward the piano.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Musa said saluting me. I just rolled my eyes and start playing the song.

The next day

The talent show is today. And man am I nervous. But at least the clothes Stella made me add a little confidence. No really, she put a confidence boost spell on them. Even though she broke the rules and got us into trouble. But she told them that if they wont let her use magic on the last day here then she will report them to Solaria. Needless to say they let her do what she wants now. Anyway, I'm wearing a mid-thigh dark spaghetti strap green dress with dark ping knee-length leggings, and a light pink leather jacket. I'm also wearing knee-high pink high-heeled boots with green belts. I have my hair in pony tail tied with a rose and had my bangs out.

Aisha's wearing a neon green short-sleeved ripped up in the back cropped top, a pair of dark blue cargo shorts, a dark blue leather jacket, a pair of dark blue combat boots with neon green laces. Her hair is the same.

Musa is wearing a short red puffy sleeve Asian shirt, a hot pink Asian shirt with dark purple length leggings, and red with a hot pink chain and a purple heel ankle boots. And a red leather jacket. Her hair was in two Asian buns.

Tecna's wearing a lavender V-neck T-shirt with pale blue shapes on it. A pair of skinny denim jeans with chains, white high-heels, a dark purple leather jacket, her hair is the same but had a purple, green, and blue butterfly hair clip.

Stella had on a mid-thigh strapless orange dress with black fishnets, a yellow leather jacket, orange and yellow zebra pattern stilettos. Her hair is a high pony tail with yellow headband with yellow star.

Bloom's wearing a short-sleeved V-neck light blue two part dress. The shirt part had a big soft pink heart and the skirt part had little soft pink hearts. Soft pink knee-high stockings with light blue high heels. Her hair is in side low pony tail with tied with a soft pink heart with a light blue outline. And a leather soft pink jacket.

We were standing in front of the stage listening and watching all the other talents. It turns out we were right after Helia. And also we are the last to perform. This should be interesting. I was going through the words of Good Enough in my till the counselor who's name is Madelyn came up to the microphone again.

"Thank you Leslie, Lexi, and Alana for the drama skit. Now we have Helia who would like to recite a poem for a special someone." She said.

Aisha nudged me, the other girls smiled at me, and the guys smirked at me. I just blushed and looked at ground shyly.

"Here he comes, Flora." I heard Stella said. I looked up at the stage and sure enough Helia's standing in front of the microphone with a piece of paper.

"This poem is for my girlfriend, I love you, Flora." He said smiling down at me. I blushed more and smiled back.

"Oh my sweet Flower

How I wish I can spend every hour

Of everyday with you

I hope you feel the same way too

I love how you are shy

Without you I will die

Your beauty is radiant as the sun

My heart knows you are the one

Your voice is like a whisper of windswept trees

Putting my trouble mind at ease

Yours eyes reflect the new stars aura

Oh how much I adore

My dear sweet Flora."

Once he finished I had tears in my eyes. That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard in my entire life.

"Thank you"I mouthed at him.

"Your welcome" he mouthed back. He bowed then left the stage. Madelyn went back to the microphone wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue. "Thank you, Helia, that brought tears to my eyes. So beautiful. Anyway now for our next and final contestant, please welcome, The Winx Club band." She said. Everyone applauded while we are heading on stage.

"Hello, Everyone! I'm Musa, I will be playing the rhythm guitar, and our last song the harp. And on keyboard and piano we Flora. Aisha on drums and cello. Tecna on synthesizer and violin as well. Stella on electric guitar and acoustic guitar. And Bloom on bass guitar and a regular bass. We are the Winx Club band. And yes we all are going to sing." Musa said.

New Horizons

Musa:

So you're tired but you're alive  
So open up your eyes  
And you can get your sleep when you are dead  
Kill the clock inside your head  
Bring your normalcy to the edge  
And watch it drown in new horizons  
New horizons

You said I'd only have to wait until I died  
And that's no time  
How did we come to thinking this was funny  
Cheering and laughing at the dying  
While we're riding the light in you

Flora and Musa:

Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die

Tecna and Aisha: (New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly

Stella and Bloom: (New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
Tecna, Aisha, Stella and Bloom: (New horizons)

Flora:  
Life floods in with a conquest  
Life floods in with a new quest  
Here's a voice for the voiceless  
And a song for the soulless  
Life floods in

Flora and Musa:  
Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
Tecna and Aisha: (New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
Stella and Bloom: (New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
Tecna, Aisha, Stella, and Bloom: (New horizons)

Flora:  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
Musa:

When the times keep going wrong and we go right

Flora and Musa  
Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
Tecna and Aisha: (New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
Stella and Bloom: (New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
Tecna, Aisha, Stella, and Bloom: (New horizons)

Flora and Musa:  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right.

We go right.

After we finished there was a loud applause. "Thank you. And now we are going to perform a song written by our very own Musa." Stella said and Musa blushed a little.

We're the Winx

All:

We're the Winx

Girl power's gonna save the day

Musa:

Rising up from the Earth to the sky

Other girls:(Ah-ah-ah)

Flora:

That's the way we roll

Other girls(The way we roll)

Aisha:

Wings are glowing as we're flying high

Other girls(Ah-ah-ah)

Stella:

Super sparkling everywhere we go

Other girls:('Cause you)

Bloom:

'Cause you believe in the magical ones

Tecna:

We came together

All:

Friends forever

We're the Winx

Girl power's gonna save the day

We're strong, bring it on 'Cause we came to play

We're invincible

We're the Winx

There was a bigger applause for this then the last one. "Thank you again. Now get ready for a solo from our very own Flora." Aisha said and I felt a blush._ Calm down, Flora, you can do this._ I thought. I went over to the piano and the other girls went over to their instruments. "This is for my boyfriend Helia." I said. Everyone applauded and Helia smiled up at me.

Good Enough

Flora:

Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

I played the last few notes and I was finished. Everyone was silent._ Oh no they didn't like it. I knew this was a bad idea. _I thought. And then there was the most loudest applaud I ever heard in my entire life. I looked to Helia to see what he thought. My jaw flew open when I see tears in his eyes. Is that bad or good? But then he looked up and I see him smiling at me. Thank goodness.

We went off the stage just when Madelyn was coming on. "Thank you Winx Club. For those of you of you who havent participated can now vote on the winner." She said and got off the stage.

We went over to the guys. Once I got there Helia gave me a tight hug. "That was beautiful Flora, thank you. And you sing like a angel." He said and pulled back to smiling at me.

"Your welcome, and your poem was really beautiful too. Thank you for that, again. And come on, I'm not that good." I said.

"Your welcome, again. And you are that good. You're amazing at everything you do." He said.

"Oh Helia." I said, blushed and turned my head.

"Okay Everyone we have our winner. Lets give another round of applause to the….." Madelyn said. We all looked in anticipation as she opened a evelope with the winners name.

"The Winx Club band!" She exclaimed.

"We won!" Musa said excitedly. We all smiled at each other and ran up on the stage to receive our trophy. "Thank you, guys, so much!" We all said in unison. Everyone cheered and we got off the stage.

"Thank you everyone to coming to Magix camp. We hope to see all of you next year." Madelyn said and we all cheered.

"This was really fun." Aisha said.

"Yeah it was, but now what are we going to do?" Stella asked.

"Well I didn't want to tell you all this till now. My mom texted me a while back asking do we want to have a vacation on Linphea. She said we can bring the guys and the pixies." I said.

They all cheered and agree. "On to Linphea?" Stella asked me.

I nodded, "On to Linphea."


End file.
